


Ghost Hunters

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Note: Happy Halloween





	Ghost Hunters

 

There's a ghost on the video!

 

(It's a bug.)

 

See it? See it right there? That ghostly glowing ball of light.

 

(It's a bug.)

 

See how it goes fast and in a random pattern? It can't be of this world.

 

(Still a bug.)

 

And there! Over there! There's another glowing orb in that window.

 

(That's a candle.)

 

It can't be natural.  See how it hovers in one spot with nothing around it?

 

(It's a candle.)

 

An orange orb is rare, did you know? It signifies sadness. We're seeing an extremely sad entity!

 

(Still a candle.)

 

What's that over there?  That shadow?

 

(It's a... I don't know.)

 

What could be causing it?  I don't see anything nearby.

 

(There must be something.)

 

Let me turn on the light.  Nothing. An empty room. It must have been my imagination.

 

(Tell that to the ghost standing behind you.)

 

 

**End**


End file.
